


Dos caras de la misma moneda.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dead People, F/M, Serial Killers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Porque un monstruo siempre ocultara bien su naturaleza, hasta que cuando alguien lo descubra es muy tarde.
Relationships: Pink Diamond/Greg Universe
Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858345
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dos caras de la misma moneda.

La sangre era un olor penetrante y le daba arcadas a quien lo oliera, la humedad hacían ver un horrible escenario de muerte y devastación. Su lengua saboreo el metal de la sangre de su víctima quien estaba tirada a solo unos metros, la luz de la luna ilumino el bosque donde estaba para dejar ver a más cuerpos tirados desmembrados y destruidos, un quejido irrumpió el silencio sepulcral de aquel lugar viendo que una de sus víctimas seguía con vida fue a acabarla.

Un hombre joven se arrastraba lejos de la masacre de la que había sido testigo, alejándose de aquella vestía con piel humana que había matado a sus seres queridos sin vacilación, el dolor agudo lo hacía querer detenerse pero sabía que quedarse solo sería peor si su pierna faltante decía algo de eso.

Escuchando a su verdugo acercarse gimoteo adolorido y asustado, la futura victima lloro lágrimas de miedo y lo último que vio fueron unos dientes llenos de sangre ante de morir.

En aquella noche los lobos aullaron, los búhos volaron lejos de aquel peligroso depredador que devoraba a los de su misma especie, y a la mañana siguiente los hijos de la luna se dieron un festín con la carne sobrante.

En una casa de un vecindario común una mujer de cabello castaño claro hacía la comida mientras escuchaba las noticias.

**“-Y en otras noticias, esta mañana se encontraron más cuerpos en el Bosque Crystal donde se presume estuvo el asesino serial “Milat” ataco por novena vez consecutiva en esta semana. Para los que aún no estén al tanto este asesino serial es en extremo peligroso, elije sus víctimas al azar pero lo que estas tienen en común es que estas siempre están o estuvieron involucrados en crímenes graves.**  
**Como la víctima, el reconocido abogado y político William Dewey que se descubrió en la investigación que estaba involucrado en tráfico de drogas y armas. Dewey fue encontrado desmembrado y según los médicos forenses parece haber sido que el asesino cometió canibalismo, pero no es algo asegurado ya que la policía tuvo que tomar los restos antes de que los animales siguieran devorándolo.**

**La policía recomienda a todos que no salgan por la noche lo menos posible y que mantengan puertas y ventanas cerradas, y si alguien tiene información por estas horribles hordas de asesinatos comuníquese de inmediato con la policía.**  
**Este asesino lleva libre por más de veinte años, recuerden que si lo tiene en frente debe llamar a la policía. No intente enfrentarse a él ya que es en extremo peligroso…”**

La televisión se apagó y la mujer con un pelador y una zanahoria medio pelada volteo a ver y vio a su hijo quien tenía puesta su pijama y su rostro estaba pálido, su mano con el control de la tele y su ceño fruncido.

-Sabes que odio ese tipo de noticias, mamá.- Dijo sentándose en la mesa de la cocina y rascándose la cabeza tratando de quitar el cansancio.

-Lo sé, cariño. Pero sabes que es bueno mantenerse informado.- Dijo pelando la zanahoria viendo como su hijo suspiraba cansado. –Entiendo que no te guste saber nada de esto, pero aún es bueno saberlo ya que no sabemos cuándo volverá a atacar.-

-Ya se, mamá. Aun me siento nervioso cuando veo que se está volviendo de noche.- Dijo restregando su rostro.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?- Dijo cambiando de tema sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba hablar de eso su hijo.

-Mejor, ya no me siento que me desmayare y empieza a darme hambre de nuevo.-

-Eso es bueno, debe ser el clima lo que te debió de haberte enfermado.- Dijo cortando el vegetal en cubitos pequeños.

-Aunque aún siento la lengua marga.-

El día paso sin pena ni gloria, la mujer revisaba a su hijo viendo como estaba mejorando mientras que este veía con nervios como las noticias mostraban a unos chicos de su edad que eran las nuevas víctimas de aquel asesino.

-Tienes que calmarte, Steven. Sabemos que ese hombre ataca cada mes y no se ha acercado a nuestro hogar siquiera.- Tranquilizo la mujer, sus ojos azules intentaban consolar a su hijo.

-No puedo evitarlo, tengo miedo, mamá.- Envuelto sus sabanas y con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza veía la televisión la madre suspiro sabiendo que su hijo tenía razón en estar paranoico.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre calvo llegó siendo recibido por su esposa e hijo, bolsas de compras en brazos, la mujer de cabello castaño lo ayudo.

-Hola Steven, te ves mejor.-

-Me siento mejor, papá.-

-En realidad tiene un poco de fiebre, pero ha mejorado mucho.-

-¿En serio? Entonces debería quedarme con él esta noche, Pink.- Dijo viendo como su hijo se recostaba para descansar.

Sirviendo la sopa de su hijo tarareo estando de acuerdo con el hombre, tomando otro cuenco le sirvió su propia sopa a su esposo quien estaba ocupado poniendo los congelados en el congelador.

-Estaba por decirte lo mismo, Greg. Tengo que salir esta noche a ver a mis hermanas, ellas quieren ponerse al día conmigo.-

-No pudieron hacer eso de día, últimamente las calles ya no son seguras.-

En una bandeja puso la sopa y el cuenco de arroz junto a un vaso de agua, y los medicamentos para que Steven los tomara apenas terminara de comer.

-Tranquilo, ellas piensan lo mismo. Es por eso que me quedare con ellas en su casa toda la noche, estaba por decírtelo pero hablaste algo antes.- Viéndolo le dejo en claro que estaría bien. –Además solo será por unos días que las veré, no me matara ceder un poco ante ellas.-

-Solo ten cuidado.-

La noche se acercaba y la mujer se había vestido un poco más forma despidiéndose de su esposo y de su hijo estaba por salir.

-No vayas por favor.- Le rogo su hijo.

-Tengo que ir cariño, no te preocupes estaré bien.- Le dijo besando la frente de su hijo quien la tomo de la mano para evitar que se fuera.

-Es peligroso afuera, mamá.- La luna se veía a lo lejos pero la de cabello castaño y rizado evito verla, tomando la mano de su hijo le dio una sonrisa.

-Estaré bien, Steven. Te veré mañana.- Se despidió aun sintiendo la mirada lastimera de su hijo y ya fuera de su casa suspiro.

Una sensación de ardor familiar estaba en la boca de su estómago y una sensación familiar la tenía mareada, la culpa aun en su mente y llegando a su auto empezó a conducir a un lugar diferente a donde dijo que iría, la saliva estaba cayendo por su barbilla y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

 _“-Espero un día puedas perdonarme hijo.-“_ Pensó antes de ir por su próxima víctima y que su mente solo hubiera pensamientos de como abrir a aquella mujer que tantas veces dijo que no estaba apta para ser madre, tal vez debería ponerla de cabeza en un árbol y así abrir su torso. Hasta la mujer más orgullosa se veía patética siendo abierta de cabeza.

La saliva siguió saliendo y el hambre fue casi insoportable, debía ir por ella para así poder comer.

Después de todo, quien sospecharía de un ama de casa.


End file.
